Two Less People
by Prnkstr4Lfe
Summary: DISCONTINUED  Read profile for details


_**AN: This has one of my OCs in it, her name is Kagi. She gets along with most of the people, especially Deidara, she fights good-naturedly with Hidan, and she talks to Itachi often. She has hip length white hair in two braids and bangs framing her face. Her eyes are red and her skin is tinted red and abnormally warm.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (as much as I want to), but if I did I can guarantee that Sakura and Sasuke would have both died by now and all the Akatsuki members would be back to life.**_

* * *

"Ugh… I am SO bored." I complained, sprawled out on one of the couches. Itachi was sitting on the other couch and trying to watch TV. I think Deidara was packing for his mission that was in a couple days, or at least he should be.

"Well than find something to do." Itachi said, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

"But there's no one to argue with. Hidan isn't here at the moment, he needs to come back soon or I'm going to explode." I turned over onto my stomach. Hidan and Kakuzu were on a mission near Konoha, I had been there for a while, and when I had to leave they were in the middle of a battle with those kids with the sensei Hidan killed… and Kakashi. I really didn't want to leave when he showed up.

"You can't explode, though." I glared at him as he smirked. Suddenly Pein walked into the living room and stood in the center. Almost immediately every member was in there.

"Hidan and Kakuzu have been… dispatched." I shot up off of the couch, my eyes wide. "Kagi…"

"He can't f****** die! He isn't dead! He isn't dead god d*** it!" I shouted, and I ended up falling over the back of the couch.

"Kagi, they're dead, you can't-."

"HIDAN CAN'T DIE!"  
"That's true, but the only one that can sew up him when he is in pieces is Kakuzu, and he is dead." Pein tried to explain.

"F*** that!" I ran towards the door and Pein shouted for someone to stop me. Almost instantly Deidara and Itachi were on top of me. I struggled to get out from under them. "He isn't dead, you a**holes!" I shouted again. There was a blow to the back of my head and I fell limp.

Itachi and Deidara got off Kagi's unconscious body and looked at everyone around the room. They had expected a reaction, but not one that large.

"Her emotions are getting in the way. Give her until she wakes up to see if she can get over it, if not, it will have to be taken care of." Pein said, and walked back to his room.

"Is Kagi-chan going to be alright, Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked, looking at her. Deidara swallowed.

"Don't know, Tobi, un." He said, and picked up Kagi to take back to her room, which was right across from his. Everyone else walked from the room and went back to whatever it is they were doing beforehand.

I cracked open one eye and looked around. I was in my room… so was that a dream. Yeah, there was no way Hidan or Kakuzu had been killed. What the heck had I eaten to dream of that? I sat up, smiling in relief, until the back of my head throbbed. I froze, and cautiously brought up a hand. There was a bump on the back of my head, exactly where you would have to hit it to make someone go unconscious. Which means…

"F***!" I screamed loudly. I was pretty sure that the entire base heard that, if they didn't then they were deaf. But that's not important. What is important is the fact that I was there, and if I was then I could have prevented that from happening! Those f****** Konoha ninjas are going to pay. They took away Sasori, Kakuzu, and now Hidan. They better get ready, because that village is going to burn to the ground this time. I smirked to myself and went to my window. As soon as I opened it someone opened my door. Itachi.

"What are you doing, Kagi?" I turned around and grinned manically.

"I'm going to f****** burn that village to the ground, Itachi. I swear it. That village has done too much NOT to be destroyed." I faced the window again and put my foot on the sill. I heard a sigh and then a hand was on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kagi-chan." My eyes widened when Itachi spun me around and forced me to look at his eyes. "Tsukuyomi!"

I looked around to see a red sky, and that I was black and white. I glanced up to see Itachi standing there.

"The 72 hours of torture start… now." He faded away and my mother stood in his place.

"You freak!" She shouted. "You were a mistake to ever have! This village hates you and you deserve to die!" She slashed forward with a kunai, and it left a single cut on my hand.

"Only 71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go." Itachi's voice rang throughout the world, which then colored differently. It was colored almost exactly the same as the real world. It was only the first part and I was already having trouble breathing. Another person showed up: my father.

"You don't get it do you? You're alone, gone. This clan has no ties to you. We don't want a freak contaminating our name." He slashed forward, and said all this with my mother still shouting. More and more people showed up, all saying that I was a freak, all slashing my hands and arms. Then Kakashi showed up.

"He died because of you! If you hadn't been passed out he would have lived! It's your fault Obito died! Your fault! You should have died in his place! That would make the entire village happier, freak!" He shouted, repeating the things he said a long time ago. Then it got unbearable. The Akatsuki members showed up, each saying that I was there for entertainment, that I was never appreciated and could be replaced on a moments notice. Deidara and Itachi's hurt the most.

"I can't believe you fell for it, un! Pretending to be your friend so you could feel like you belonged, yeah. Ha! A freak like you won't ever belong anywhere, yeah!" Deidara said, smirking at me. My breath hitched when he slashed my bloody hands again. The others that had shown up were still yelling things at me.

"You see? You mean nothing to anyone here. No one cares what happens to you. Why do you think you were sent on that solo mission? Why you don't have a partner? No one wanted to be paired with a freak." Itachi said, stabbing with his kunai.

"NOOOOOO! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I screamed, finally falling to the ground on my knees and clutching at my head. The blood smeared and the large crowd walked together towards me.

"Freak…freak…freak…FREAK!" Everyone, people I thought that cared about me were betraying me.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! NO! GO AWAY!"

Itachi flinched slightly when Kagi started screaming. Her screams brought other members rushing to the room. Kagi was crouched onto the ground, clutching her head and shouting.

"What the h*** did you to do her, un!" Deidara shouted, trying to get closer. Kisame flung his arm out in front of the bomber.

"Her emotions were getting in the way. Itachi-san is doing what Leader-sama told him to do."

"I don't remember anything about Leader saying to traumatize her, un! Who knows what he's doing to her, yeah?!" Then it was over. Kagi collapsed onto the ground again… and there was blood seeping from slashes in her arms and hands, forming a puddle.

"Itachi… since when did the Tsukuyomi cause physical damage?" Pein asked, stepping closer. Itachi looked surprised as well and a little guilty if possible.

"If the victim truly believes that it's real and happening, the damage becomes visible to the outside world… I think our plan backfired, Leader-sama. Kagi believes that we all hate her." Deidara's face drained of color.

"What did you do, un?" He hissed dangerously, scowling. Itachi blinked once and glared at the blonde.

"I didn't think she would believe it." He said back, taking a look at Kagi again. He frowned for a second and then walked swiftly out of the room with the others following him. Deidara's hand twitched towards his clay pouch and then he sighed in defeat. He once again picked up Kagi and cleaned her arms. He quickly brushed his finger tips over her cheekbone, and then, blushing at was he had just done, walked from the room as well.

I woke up again and shot up out of bed.

"Please tell me that was just a dream." I moaned, leaning my hands on my head. Something rough scraped against my skin. I looked to see my hands and arms covered in bandages. No. NO! I tore off the bandages to see cuts and slashes all over my arms and hands. It happened. They hate me, all of them. I got up and threw a punch at the wall, causing it to crumble a little, and there was a scorch mark as well. My hand started to bleed again. There was a knock on my door and I turned to glare at it, daring whoever it was to open it. They did, and before they could I threw on my cloak and ring and was out the window.

Deidara opened the door and looked inside, freezing when he saw the flash of a red and black cloak jump out the window. He cursed and ran to the window just fast enough to see her white hair disappear into the forest… in the direction of Konoha.

"This is not good, un. When I get my hands on Itachi I swear that I will kill him, yeah." He ran back into the living room to tell the others.

I was smiling evilly, and I'm pretty sure that if anyone saw me they would think I was crazy. I agree. Konoha is going into the ground, or I'm going to die trying. The longer I ran, the more excited I got. I was finally going to have my revenge, and no one was going to stop me.

I continued to run for most of the day, and the whites of my eyes got darker with every passing hour. I had to hurry if I wanted to be in Konoha when I lost it. There was a clap of thunder as I was jumping through the trees, and automatically I jumped onto the ground and stopped.

"S***!" I cursed as rain started to fall. My skin let off steam and almost instantly I started to feel bad. "Stupid… rain." The rain poured down harder and I couldn't seem to find any shelter. After getting soaked and steam coming off me in waves, I fell to the ground and blacked out… again.

Deidara glanced up at the sound of thunder and rain, and then stiffened. He looked towards the window to see a huge rain cloud covering miles and miles of the sky. He ran to Itachi.

"Itachi, un! It's raining, yeah!" He said, pointing to the window. Itachi looked at him like he was crazy.

"Good job, Deidara."

"KAGI'S OUT THERE, UN!" Itachi stopped whatever it is he was doing and jumped up. In a flash they were both out the door and into the storm.

I groaned and held my head. The rain seemed to have stopped, and apparently so did my temper… for now, at least. I heard pitter pattering from somewhere. It sounded like… rain. So it didn't stop. But, if I'm not getting doused, where am I.

"You're finally awake, un." I whirled around and stood up at the sound of Deidara's voice. "I'll have you know that I ran for hours just to find you, yeah."

"Why would you want to?" Deidara sighed heavily.

"I can't say that I wasn't expecting this, un. Whatever you saw wasn't real. It was Itachi's Tsukuyomi, yeah. Leader-sama thought your emotions were getting in the way, and wanted to get rid of them for the time being, un." He said, stepping a little bit closer to me. I stared at him warily and he grunted. "You don't believe me, do you, yeah?" I narrowed my eyes when he got even closer.

"What are you-!" Deidara's lips suddenly crashed into mine and he backed me up against the cave wall. My eyes widened and he pulled back.

"S-sorry, un… it's just…" He didn't have time to say anymore as I grabbed the front of his cloak and kissed him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same with my waist. His tongue swept against my lower lip and I opened my mouth. He quickly entered and searched every crevice. His tongue nudged mine and the battle for dominance began as our tongues entwined. His hands were on my hips now and when I began to gain dominance, he would force our hips together and make me lose focus. My hands were tangled in his blonde hair and he smirked when I sighed softly. Then another set of footsteps were heard.

"Well, I see that she woke up, Deidara. You certainly waste no time." Deidara jerked away and flushed, but that disappeared when he remembered who it would be. I looked over to see Itachi standing there, frowning.

"Yeah, she did, un. Jealous?" I narrowed my eyes again. It felt like I was being referred to as an item.

"Actually, yes. It seems that you're the first one of us to accomplish something. But let me tell you, you won't be the last." Itachi said, smirking at Deidara. If looks could kill Itachi would be dead on the floor by now.

"We'll see, un."

* * *

_**AN: Yay! My first actual chapter! There definitely is going to be a second chapter, not too sure after that, but if I have more ideas I am going to continue this as long as I can. I checked everything over the best I could, so sorry about any errors.**_

_***Oh, and I completely made that Tsukuyomi physical injury thing up**_

_**Rate and Review, please!**_


End file.
